Marissa The Reptilia
"Even if everything seems dark. I will keep my father's words of wisdom close to me." ''- Marisa'' ' ' Marisa Reptilia '(マリサ . 爬虫, Marisa hachū) is a Reptilia and a future queen to her tribe. She is an adventurer, combat fighter, and able to have a special ability she has yet to discover. She is gifted with many talents and will do her best to complete her task as future queen of her tribe when the day comes and to be a warrior like her father. She is a bit distracted sometimes and will often feel bad for it. She does, have a fear of hornets and tends to coward to them and hides. Backstory (under reconstruction) Other Information Family: Reptilia Tribe Chief/ Aku The Reptilia Mother/ Earthia The Reptilia Father/ Rothion The Reptilia Childhood Friend/ Christine The Reptilia Childhood Friend/Tommy The Reptilia (has a crush on him) King Cobra/Sliver the Snake God (Future Husband?) Future son: Arjuna The Cobra Enemies: N/A Personality: Kind, Sweet, Loving, strong Willed Love interest: Tommy the reptilia Alignment: Good likes: Dislikes: Favorite Food: anything that tastes good, BlueBerry Pie from Cheif Bearded Favorite Magic (spell): Projectile spell (shoots a strange magic from her hands) Weapon: The Spear Of Light SideKick(s): Snowy The Lunar Early Life (under reconstruction) Peace at last Gallery Marisa the echidna- original concept art-full render.png marisa the echidna- original concept.png|other work of earlier concept of marisa matisa-redesigned- offical look.png|marisa's offical look without crown marisa the reptilia- ophidian.png|marisa's original design (reptilia- ophidian) marisa the reptilia-full grown.png|all grown up marisa the serpent goddess- reptitla-nega-with red orb.png|earlier concept marisa the reptila-anceint scale dress.png|marisa's new look marisa and snowy- dp style.png|marisa and snowy- concept sketch marisa and snowy.png|marisa and snowy the lunar marisa the reptilia- starfox adventires style- cgi.png|marisa 3d style marisa the reptilia- redesigned.png|marisa the reptila- redesigned Marisa-cgi-small.png|small version matisa-redesigned- offical look- with crown 2.png|with snake crown matisa-redesigned- offical look- with crown 1.png|with crown 1 matisa-redesigned- offical look-updated.png|marisa- updated 2014 Music Theme Sidekicks to friends Character Relationships 'Family Rothion The Reptilia (father, deaceased) Earthia The Reptilia (mother, deceased) Sliver The Snake God (husband, currently) Tommy The Reptilia ( childhood friend/and future husband, deceased?) 'Marculus The Adder - ' Marculus the Adder and Marisa share a lusting bond that Marisa can't seem to be left without. she is very close to Marculus and he is very close to her. Marculus to her is like a parent and a sort of love interest as well. But she whenever she's feeling alone or dtressed, he always come and heals her sadness with a deep passion of caring. 'King Cobra/Sliver The Snake God-' ' '''Marisa and Sliver share a strong relationship with each other. Marisa doesn't seem to be very hesitance towards him, and returns his deep passion he has for her. Its a sign of loyality and love and by choice. Though she doesn't like the fact she has to serve him as his love slave as she puts it. But she feels a strange link to him when they are linked together. Marisa fears him, but also seems to return love to him. 'Komodus The Komodo Dragon -' Marisa and Komodus share a strange friendship. But they don't seem to be together in a friendship, mainly he just ingores her, but he also shows some respect towards her. Marisa respects him in that matter. 'Cobra Army -' ' Marisa has a strong willed of a bond with the cobra army. When she takes command of the temple, they will listen to her since she is their queen and ruler. Marisa doesn't seem to mind the cobra army shower her with loyality and sometimes give the orders to her. 'Christine The Reptilia- ' Marisa's childhood friend. Christine and Marisa were very close and always enjoyed every moment they had. it wasn't until the fate that made christine and marisa heartbroken and speaking mad. Marisa will never forget her childhood friend she once knew. 'Tommy The Reptila-' Marisa's other childhood friend. Tommy and Marisa share the same friendship with Christine. it was said that Tommy was a prince and that he would take Marisa's hand in marriage. Of course, he and her didn't show feelings for one another. But ever since his disappearance, marisa wonders if he's alright. Or if he's alive. Alios The Water Snake - Marisa and Alios share a motherly bond. Marisa seems to be very fondly of Alios and sort of being a motherly figure to him. Marisa wonders if alios will grow up to be a strong snake? Chronos the cobra -' '(will be added soon)' 'Rajja -' '(will be added soon)' 'Chief Bearded -' although she doesn't remeber him very well. She some how feels like she's known him since she was a young child. To her surprise, chief-bearded was her original caretaker, rather than marculus the adder. Trivia *''Marisa was going to be more agressive, rather than compassion '' *''Marisa, Christine and Tommy the Reptilia were originally going to be siblings. But was scrapped. *''Marisa plays a special flute to Rajja the snake and she hope to be given the power of peace.'' *''originally Marisa's slave tribal outfit was a suppost to have rattlesnake tails at the end of her dress, but was scrapped.'' *''Marisa wishes she can tell everyone that the Cobra Tribe isn't all that bad'' *''Marisa's other name for the snake gods to call her besides the queen of snakes is "Manasa". they gave her this name because marisa is sought to bring peace and cure those who have been poisoned and give everyone eternal life and is the mother of all snakes and cold-blooded creatures alike.'' *''Manasa is marisa's possible other name in snake code.'' *''Marisa's original sidekick and friends are Snowy The Lunar and Kajus The Chamaeleo. however she's paired up with snowy '' *''Marisa and Snowy are very best friends'' *''Marisa has two sidekicks that are friends'' *''She has a crush on Tommy The Reptilia '' *''She's gone through many redesigns'' Category:SonicKnucklesFan92 FC's Category:Reptilian Category:Female Category:Females Category:Queen Category:Princess Category:Tribe Category:Tribal Category:Reptilia Category:Ophidians Category:Daughter Category:Child Category:Children Category:Servant Category:Slave Category:Cobra Tribe Category:Cold-blooded Category:Ophidian Category:Ophidian Tribe Category:Reptilia Tribe Category:Protagonist Category:Playable Characters Category:Ophidia Characters